1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight module, and more especially, to an orientation structure of light guide plate (LGP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of science and technology, because the superiority of the liquid crystal display is light, thin, and low power consumption, the application of the liquid crystal display expands rapidly. Owing to the liquid crystal display is not a radiation device, the backlight module plays a great role in liquid crystal display. Wherein, generally speaking, the orientation of light guide plate can be achieved by utilizing the plastic frame or a plank which is backplate-stamping. The advantage of utilizing the plastic frame is the shape of the frame can be varied by mold. But the light guide plate must be assembled reversely if the plastic frame is used to position the light guide plate. The drawback of the type is it may cost a long time to fabricate and the accuracy of the assembly is low. Besides, refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of the architecture of the backlight module 100′ in accordance with the prior art, stamping plank 410′ punched from back plate 400′ is utilized to position the light guide plate 300′, the structure of the type is strong enough but the light easily leaked out from corner 330′ of the protrusion 320′ of the light guide plate 300′. A modified method is to make an arc between the light guide plate and protrusion. However, the contact area of the protrusion and back plate may be decreased when the radius of the arc increases, so as to the protrusion is easy to be broken. So it is an important issue to enlarge the size of the protrusion without changing the contact area between light guide plate and back plate and to prevent the light guide plate from leaking light.
Hence, the main spirit of the present invention is to provide a backlight module, and then some disadvantages of well-known technology are overcome.